The present invention relates to a brush manufacturing machine, more especially a machine for manufacturing brushes, more especially still for manufacturing finger nail brushes which, at least in two places, are provided with series of fibres.
It is known that so called finger nail brushes are made with fibres on both sides of same, the planting of both series of fibres being usually different.
It is also known that for fitting each series of fibres the brush bodies must be taken up into another machine, which does not only require a big investment that badly influences the costs of the manufactured products, this cost price being however also disadvantageously influenced through the fact that the number of treatments to which the brush body must be submitted before all fibres are planted is comparatively high.
Thus the present invention relates to a brush manufacturing machine for manufacturing brushes of the aforesaid type, in which the fitment and/or all operations on the two or more series of fibres which such a brush shows can be carried out on a single machine.